


never have i ever

by woominchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (only with minchan though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Bang Chan, Top Woojin, established minchan, face fucking, finally my handle comes to be, lowkey d/s dynamics, unprotected sex, woominchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woominchans/pseuds/woominchans
Summary: Chan wasn’t the only friend he’d ever fantasised about, if he was entirely honest. It wasn’t that he’d ever cheat on his boyfriend, no, not by any means. He’d rather die than ever hurt him. It was rather that he’d always found the idea of a threesome as an abstract concept, well, hot.Lately, it had become less abstract.Lately, there was someone specific he’d been having recurring dreams about joining Chan and himself.------"You know I’d do anything for you, right?”"I do, my love."





	never have i ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaotaku98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/gifts).



> "if you ever write minho getting spitroasted i'll give you my kidney" -nini, 2k19
> 
> well, pay up xx
> 
> (happy ((early)) birthday i love u)
> 
> \------
> 
> I use the got7 ensemble in here as the side characters and not the rest of skz because I'm uncomfortable with writing about some of the others in this context. I hope you all like this oneshot <3

“Never have I ever…” Bambam trailed off thoughtfully, taking in the assortment of people sat in a circle on the floor. “Never have I ever fantasised about one of my friends.” There was a smattering of groans. Nearly all of them were couples who had been friends prior to dating, so Bambam had been smart in his topic choice. Minho and Chan both took a drink, as did Jaebum, Jinyoung and, well, nearly everyone except Bambam himself.

 

“You’re the worst,” Jackson said, flipping him off from across the circle. Bambam simply shrugged.

 

Minho was just grateful the question had been vague. Chan wasn’t the only friend he’d ever fantasised about, if he was entirely honest. It wasn’t that he’d ever cheat on his boyfriend, no, not by any means. He’d rather die than ever hurt him. It was rather that he’d always found the idea of a threesome as an abstract concept, well, _hot_.

 

Lately, it had become less abstract.

 

Lately, there was someone specific he’d been having recurring dreams about joining Chan and himself. But it was fine, the question didn’t call for-

 

“Minho, why are you so red?” Jinyoung asked, peering at his friend. “We all know you’ve fantasised about your friend— you’re dating him, for fuck’s sake.”

 

Minho coughed nervously. Suddenly, everyone was looking at him.

 

Unfortunately, eagle-eyed Jinyoung was next in line. “Never have I ever,” he began, looking directly at Minho, who shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze, “fantasised about a friend that I’m _not_ currently dating.”

 

Jaebum took a shot, glaring at his boyfriend for it, but that was no surprise. They all knew the story of the awkward sex dream he’d loudly had about Jackson. Luckily for him, Mark took that in his stride instead of getting jealous— though it meant nothing, he certainly wouldn’t ever live it down. Woojin took one too, even, but everyone’s focus was on Minho, who was still blushing like no tomorrow. Eyes everywhere except on his friends, Minho threw back a shot.

 

He was next, so he swiftly changed the topic, harshly targeting Jinyoung with a very specific ‘Never Have I Ever’ pertaining to the time a college professor walked in on him in an extremely compromising position. The outlandish, ridiculously humiliating, anecdote was sufficient enough to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters. Chan, however, was still looking at his boyfriend with an odd sort of look on his face. Minho kept drinking, in need of the distraction.

 

Soon enough, he was far over the limit and ridiculously clingy. Pretzeling his limbs around Chan’s body, he kept kissing his cheeks, neck and nose sporadically depending on what he felt like in the moment. Chan was always good at dealing with him when he got like this, and this was no exception.

 

“Goodnight, guys,” he faintly heard his boyfriend telling the others. “Gonna get this one to bed.” When he tried to get Minho to stand up to walk to their room, he stumbled so much that Chan simply gave up, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him down the hallway.

 

“Channie?” Minho said softly as Chan gently placed him on their bed. His mood had suddenly changed from clingy adorableness to deep insecurity.

 

“Yes, love?” he replied, patient smile on his face while he looked down at his boyfriend. “What’s up?

 

“Do you hate me?” Minho asked, voice coming out embarrassingly small. He was drunk and scared, worried that his boyfriend was going to leave him because of a stupid fantasy that he’d never considered bringing to life. Without realising at first, tears began to well up in his eyes.

 

Chan immediately sat down beside him, gathering his inebriated lover into his arms. “Of course not, baby!” he reassured him at once, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I know you love me, angel; you’d never do anything to hurt me. Jaebum didn’t leave Jinyoung and go after Jackson, did he?”

 

“N-No,” Minho hiccuped, still looking forlorn. “I still feel bad though,” he admitted, leaning his head on Chan’s shoulder.

 

“But…” Chan trailed off for a second. Minho tensed. “Out of curiosity, who is it? I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry.”

 

“Nooooo,” Minho whined. “Not telling.”

 

“Is it Bambam? You guys always get on so well.”

 

“God no, it’s- _ah_ , you nearly got me,” Minho almost slipped up.

 

“Pretty please?” Chan pleaded, employing his most effective puppy eyes.

 

“You’re not Jeongin, that’s not going to work,” Minho huffed. However, he was discounting his loose-lipped tendencies when he was intoxicated, as the next words that came out of his mouth were considerably more damning. “I’m not ever going to tell you that it’s Wooji- wait. _Fuck._ You heard nothing you heard n-”

 

“Woojin?!” Chan gasped. “I don’t really know what I was expecting, but... Woojin?...” Now it was _his_ turn to sound insecure. He wasn’t entirely sober either, after all. Though considerably more level-headed than Minho’s current state, that really wasn’t saying much at all. “Understandable, I suppose— I’m lacking in comparison to him in some ways, I gue-”

 

“Channie! No!” Minho cut in, whacking him on the shoulder with all the drunken force of a particularly gentle cloud. Nonetheless, it made him pause the self deprecation. “I love you most _always_ . Plus, it’s not like I’m fantasising about _just_ him.”

 

“How is that meant to make me feel better? Who else are y-”

 

“You, dumbass!” Minho giggled, unable to hold it in at the absurdity of the conversation. “Woojin and _you.”_

 

“A-At the same- Like? Like a…”

 

“Threesome. Yes.” Minho didn’t bother beating about the bush at this point. “Now can you just laugh at me and move on a-already?” he scowled, effect ruined by a hiccup midway though the last word. Blushing bright red, he hid under the covers. “Leave me alooone!”

 

“Fine, fine,” Chan relented, dropping the topic.

 

Until the next morning, at least, when he opted to bring it up midway through breakfast. Minho had been hoping he’d forgotten. _He hadn’t._ Just as Minho had taken a sip of water, he said innocently “So what did you think about doing with me and Woojin, specifically?”

 

“Stop it!” he protested, throwing a spoon at him.

 

“Do you dream about it? Is it good?” Chan asked, then added with a smile that scared him even before he spoke, “I won’t shut up until you tell me.”

 

“Yes I’ve had dreams about it and _yes_ it was good, but it isn’t ever going to happen so please drop it.”

 

“So you wouldn’t want to, were the opportunity to arise?”

 

Minho rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t even dignify that with an answer but… Yes. Of course I would. Wouldn’t we all want the opportunity to realise a fantasy? It’s just that though, Channie— don’t worry. I wouldn’t trade anything for you.”

 

At this, Chan looked at him fondly, leaning over the kitchen island to steal a kiss.  

 

————————

 

Two weeks later, it was Halloween, and they had plans. Woojin and his flatmates were hosting a costume party, and Minho never missed an opportunity to go completely overboard with an outfit, especially on a holiday which he could use to celebrate looking as fuckable as possible. Tonight, he’d decided on a visual realisation of Chan’s favourite pet name for him.

 

_Kitten._

 

Chan was in the bedroom getting his own costume ready, while Minho had seized control of the bathroom. He’d carried his outfit through in an opaque plastic bag, wanting it to be a complete surprise when he showed off the look for the first time. His boyfriend had been bugging him for _weeks_ trying to find out what he’d been wearing, but he’d managed to keep it a secret.

 

Turning, he admired the sight of himself in the full length mirror, adjusting the lace kitty ears atop his styled hair. He looked good. Actually, scratch that, he looked _fantastic_. The short-shorts he’d just squeezed himself into amid multiple curses were hugging his ass in all the right ways, and the artfully ripped crop-top he’d paired with it was exposing just the perfect amount of skin. His eyes, usually big and shiny already, looked even bigger and shinier with the addition of carefully applied makeup. He’d just one thing left to add to the outfit— Minho had tried (and failed) to put it on himself, so he’d have to get Chan’s help. Opening the bathroom door, he stepped out.

 

Chan was leant in front of their bedroom mirror, patting at his hair to make sure it was all in place, but stood up with a start when Minho walked back into their room. Just as Minho had hoped to see, Chan’s jaw _dropped_ at the sight of him.

 

“Hey, Channie,” he said with deliberate coyness. “Can you put this on your kitten?”

 

He wasn’t the only one affected— though he’d known what Chan was going as, the sight of him in full steampunk pirate getup was one Minho had never known he needed so badly. He’d modelled his look on Captain Hook from the _Once Upon a Time_ series, and if Minho had had a crush on the actor in that outfit it was _nothing_ compared to the sight of Chan in it.

 

Hands a little shaky as he did so, his rings cold against Minho’s skin, Chan fastened the lace around his boyfriend’s neck. “You look so perfect,” he breathed out in awe, flicking the little bell on the choker and listening to the faint ringing sound it made. “My beautiful kitten. You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

 

Minho loved that, even in short-shorts, a crop top, kitty ears, heels and a lace choker, Chan chose to call him beautiful. He leant down, their height difference even more pronounced thanks to the heels, and kissed him. “I do, my love. Shall we?”

 

————————

 

Twenty-five minutes later, they knocked on the door of Woojin’s apartment. The man himself wasn’t there to open the door, so they were instead greeted by an already intoxicated Bambam in a Playboy bunny outfit and fishnets. He was barefoot, presumably having discarded whatever heels he’d probably been wearing. “Guys!” he yelled back behind him. “Minchan are here and they look _hot!”_

 

Minho laughed at their friend’s absolute lack of tact, walking past him into the apartment both he and Chan had frequented many a time. Their friends wolf-whistled at him and complimented Chan, and Minho drank up the attention happily. He knew he looked hot. “Want a drink?” he asked his boyfriend as he shrugged off the long leather coat and left it by the door. Chan did, but he told him for some reason to get them weak ones, even non-alcoholic if that were available.

 

 _Weird_.

 

What the fuck did Chan have planned that he needed Minho to be sober for?

 

Nonetheless, he poured them both vodka lemonades with far more emphasis on the lemonade and scanned the crowd, spotting Chan a little down the hallway talking to someone. As he got closer, he realised that it was Woojin, and holy _fuck_ did their friend look good. Much like Minho, though in an entirely different direction, Woojin had gone the basic route and dressed up as a vampire. To say it suited him would be the understatement of the century.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Chan greeted him, taking one of the drinks from his hands. There was something tense about the atmosphere he’d just walked into, though it didn’t feel like that was in a bad way. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “Woojinnie and I were just talking about how pretty you look all dressed up.”

 

Well _fuck._ Minho could feel himself blushing like a schoolgirl at the innocent compliment, something setting him off in the tone in which Chan said it, paired with his boyfriend gently brushing his cheek to emphasise his words. Add that to the strange, intense sort of way Woojin was staring him down, and he was a mess. They were both so unfairly attractive and oh _No_ he was thinking about It again, thinking about-

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Woojin asked, as if he knew. Minho choked a little on the sip of his drink he’d just taken to calm himself. “Were you thinking about us again?”

 

Gasping, Minho spun to look accusatorily at Chan. “You _didn’t_ tell him. Chan, tell me you di-”

 

“Oh, I most absolutely did,” Chan confirmed, taking Minho’s drink from his hand and handing both of their glasses to Woojin. From the corner of his eye, Minho saw him put them down on a table nearby, though he was understandably distracted as Chan crowded him against the wall in the dimly lit hallway. He leant up, murmuring into Minho’s ear. “I told him and he quite liked the idea, kitten.”

 

_F u c k._

 

At Minho’s gasp, Chan pulled back and smirked. “Didn’t I tell you I’d do anything for you, huh, baby?”

 

He flashed back to the conversation they’d had, to Chan asking if he would ‘want to, were the opportunity to arise’, and realised that he’d been testing the waters. Even from the day after Chan had discovered them, he had been planning on actually making Minho’s fantasies a reality. Which nation had Minho saved in a past life to ever deserve this?

 

Minho didn’t have any more time to contemplate, because Woojin’s hand was suddenly on his hip, and he heard him saying nonchalantly “It’s loud in here, isn’t it? You know, my room is just down the hall if you wanna talk in there?”

 

It sounded so innocent, especially coming from Woojin, yet Minho knew it wasn’t in the slightest. He shivered, seeing something in Woojin’s gaze that he’d never been privy to before.

 

“Min, baby?” Chan asked, looking far too amused at the shock on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Y-Yeah that’s fine…” he managed to stammer out, and let the two of him lead him away and into Woojin’s room. His head was spinning, trying to catch up with the sudden change in circumstances.

 

_Could Chan really mean that- that he was going to?..._

 

After locking his door behind him, Woojin sat down on the bed, big eyes looking up at him calmly. Something about the way he was so chilled out about the situation was immensely hot, and Minho wasn’t even sure exactly why. Perhaps it was the fact that he’d agreed so willingly to what was about to go down, or that it didn’t even phase him— he was completely ready. Calm as he was, Minho knew that Woojin could absolutely destroy him with one hand tied behind his back. At that thought, he shivered again. He certainly wasn’t opposed to the prospect.

 

“How do you want to do this, baby?” Chan asked, watching as Minho’s eyes flitted between the two of them indecisively. “We’re all yours for tonight, however you want.”

 

“I don’t knowww…” Minho tapered off into a whine. “If I’d known I’d be getting this maybe I could have prepared more.”

 

“But you know how I love to be the one to prepare you,” Chan jibed, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that was _not_ sexy at all. Regardless, Minho was already so far gone that the words sent a jolt through him that he was embarrassed to admit to.

 

“Shut up,” he said halfheartedly, voice already irritatingly weak. Although the joke had lightened the atmosphere, they were still stood there at an odd sort of crossroads, all parties unsure of how to proceed. “I don’t know what to do here, don’t put it all on me,” he pouted, glaring at Chan. He was so ridiculously turned on that it was hard to think about anything, let alone a course of action. This was what he’d been having wet dreams about for months ever since he accidentally walked in on Woojin getting changed.

 

Chan walked over, crossing the couple of short paces between them, and kissed him gently. “You _do_ want this, don’t you, sweetheart?” he double checked, smiling fondly as Minho vigorously nodded, wanting no misunderstanding. “I thought so. You can tell me what you want, then, can’t you?” he prompted, looking far too pleased with himself when Minho scowled at him.

 

“I don’t want you to be all mine, I want to…” he groaned, covering his face in his hands. Actually saying it out loud was surprisingly mortifying given how many dreams he’d had devoted to this scenario.

 

His boyfriend took pity on him, filling in the blank so he didn’t have to. “You want to what, baby? You want to be all ours, is that it?”

 

Minho nodded, face still covered in his hands. It was a quite a sight, the kitten ears peeking over the tops of his fingers.

 

“Wanna kiss my baby, Woojinnie?” he heard Chan ask, and looked up at once to see Woojin nod, staring him down. “Go on then, darling,” Chan told him, giving his ass a push in Woojin’s direction. “Give me a show, I know you want to.”

 

He stumbled a little, but nonetheless walked over to where Woojin sat. Emboldened, he brazenly climbed into his lap, pleased to feel that Woojin was already half hard beneath him. “Shall we give him something to watch, then?” he asked, face centimetres away from that of one of his closest friends. He couldn’t quite believe they were about to do this.

 

“You heard the man, Minnie,” Woojin smiled. It wasn’t the soft, fond sort of smile that Minho was accustomed to; something about his expression felt like it could cut glass. He’d never seen him like this before, intimidating and _-fuck-_ moving closer and-

 

Kissing Woojin was very different to Chan, in a way he’d never let himself imagine. While Chan used teeth a while in to complement the kissing, Woojin led with it almost at once, pulling Minho’s lower lip between his teeth. It made him keen desperately, rutting against one of his muscular thighs and gasping as Woojin rolled his hips in response. Forcing his eyes open, as much as they wanted to flutter shut as Woojin kissed along his jaw, Minho looked at Chan, looked at Chan looking at _them_.

 

When the topic of a threeway had been brought up, Minho had worried that, if it were ever to happen, Chan wouldn’t be able to cope with sharing him like this. From the looks of it, Chan didn’t mind at _all_ , at least on a one-off instance. His hand had dropped to the front of those stupidly tight leather trousers, palming at himself as he watched them.

 

“You know, _ah_ , Channie,” he panted in between kisses, Woojin’s thigh still moving between his legs at a torturously slow pace. “Those will be even harder to get off once they’re tighter.”

 

“Baby isn’t feeling subtle tonight, is he?” Chan tutted, walking over to the bed. He’d taken off his belt at some point, Minho noticed. He moved back from Woojin’s lips to lean up and pout until his boyfriend indulged, bending down to kiss him. “Want my pants off, huh, kitten?”

 

Involuntarily, Minho’s hips bucked at the pet name. “I think he liked that, Channie,” Woojin remarked, hand moving to splay against Minho’s hip, steadying him.

 

“Of course he does,” Chan laughed, sitting down beside them. “Why do you think he’s all dressed up for me like this? You’re my pretty kitten, aren’t you, Min?” He hooked his finger through one of the rips in Minho’s shirt when he didn’t reply, tugging to focus his attention. _“Aren’t you?”_

 

Minho nodded, weak at the knees even though he wasn’t standing up. “All yours, Channie,” he agreed, small hand moving to fiddle with the zipper on Chan’s trousers. “Can your kitten take these off, _Captain?”_ he teased.

 

When Chan nodded, eyes widening a little at Minho’s unexpected use of that particular title, Minho scrambled off Woojin’s lap to tug the trousers down and off, leaving Chan in just that stupidly low-cut shirt, chain glinting against his collarbones, and his silk boxers. He was hard. That much was obvious, always was whenever he was aroused, given his size. Minho bent down, mouthing needily over the fabric, but Chan tugged him off by his hair. “Don’t be rude to our guest, angel,” he chided. “Show Woojin what my baby can do with those pretty lips.”

 

Knelt on the floor as he already was, it was easy to do so.

 

Woojin’s dress trousers were easier to remove than Chan’s, and once said task was accomplished he made quick work of his boxer-briefs as well. At the sight of Woojin, fully exposed, Minho’s mouth couldn’t help but water. A little shorter than Chan, he made up for it in girth— Minho wondered if his mouth could even fit around him. Experimentally, he leant forward and wrapped his lips around the very tip, swirling his tongue to taste the precome that had pooled as Woojin waited for him. His dick twitched in Minho’s mouth as the man above him let out a low moan.

 

God, this was so unbelievably hot.

 

It turned out that Woojin’s dick _could_ fit in his mouth; just. He began bobbing his head, sinking down slightly lower each time and delighting in the sounds he was causing his friend to make.

 

Minho loved giving head. It felt so good to bask in the knowledge that he alone was bringing so much pleasure to his partner. He loved the weight of them on his tongue, loved the taste, loved how sometimes he couldn’t even think, so overwhelmed by the feeling of it. For ages now he’d been exclusively sucking Chan off, and while he wouldn’t change that for the world, he was enjoying the brief variety of that night.

 

“Minho, _fuck_ , you feel so- _ah!”_ he heard Woojin gasp out, breathing heavily. Minho himself breathed through his nose as he successfully sunk all the way down at last, mouth reaching the base. He hummed contentedly, but this made Woojin buck into him, Minho gagging as he managed to reach even deeper. “Shit, s-sorry Min, didn’t mean t-” he moaned out an apology, voice cutting out as Minho pulled off briefly to laver kittenish licks over the head of his dick.

 

“Don’t worry, Woojinnie,” Chan reassured him, petting Minho’s hair. “My love enjoys it when he gags— isn’t he perfect?”

 

Minho preened, sinking down again purposefully enough to gag this time, locking eyes with Woojin as he did so until the elder threw his head back with a groan. “Fuck,” Woojin choked out, his verbal dictionary seemingly limited to little more than expletives while Minho’s mouth was around his cock. “Yes, so perfect, he’s s- fucking _fuck!”_

 

He’d just lightly grazed his teeth against the underside, a barely there touch that Minho had perfected the art of implementing, licking over it before he could even register the feeling at first. Chan chuckled at Woojin’s reaction. “Ah yes, I can guess what he just did,” he remarked, hand still on Minho’s hair and moving to tangle his fingers in it. “Shocked me the first time too, but it feels so good, doesn’t it just?” Woojin let out a garbled sort of sound in agreement as Minho did it again, and Chan’s hands tightened. Pulling him up by his hair slightly, Chan started to control his boyfriend’s movements, fucking his face down on Woojin. “Tap my leg if you want me to stop, baby,” he instructed, but Minho had no such plans. He relaxed his throat and continued to let them both use him until Chan pulled him away, lips red and drool spilling from the sides.

 

Panting, he wiped his mouth and smiled up at Woojin, who was disheveled beyond belief. He’d somehow messed up his own hair so it was sticking up haphazardly, and his eyes were so blown out that Minho could barely see the faint ring of his irises. In short, Woojin looked well and truly fucked out. “Christ, Chan,” he said after a long moment to catch his breath and regain some form of coherency. “You’re so fucking lucky, you know that?”

 

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Chan replied, no small amount of smugness in his tone. “My darling,” he cooed, cupping Minho’s flushed face with one hand and putting particular emphasis on _my_. “Did you enjoy that, angel? I know Woojinnie did.”

 

Minho nodded, smiling up at Chan. “Thank you for this, Channie.”

 

“Anything for you, darling,” Chan replied, hand still on his kneeling boyfriend’s face. “What would you like now?”

 

“You.” This was said with such immediate certainty that both Woojin and Chan laughed a little at Minho’s eagerness. Usually, he’d get pissed, but right then he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“You wanna suck me off, baby?” Chan clarified, and he nodded, pawing at where Chan was _still_ wearing those fucking boxers. “Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?”

 

He’d done this for Chan so many times that he had long lost count, but it never got old. Finally, he removed the obstruction between him and Chan’s dick, scrunching the boxers up and throwing them to the other side of the room. Admittedly, his boyfriend looked fucking _sublime_ in them, but he had had enough of them getting in his way for one evening.

 

“Eager, huh?” Woojin noted with a low whistle, Minho flipping him off in response before ignoring him and moving his hand to wrap around Chan’s shaft.

 

“You have no idea,” Chan replied, words a little shaky as Minho licked up the length of his dick in one movement. Starting at the base, he relished in pausing to taste him at the end. Here, he stayed still and looked up until Chan made eye contact with him. There was something about watching his boyfriend’s expression as Minho suckled on his tip, watching him tense as he started moving his head up and down, that was like none other. Chan was a very emotional person, and it shone through in his face in a multitude of scenarios. This, though, was one of Minho’s favourite times to watch him.

 

Though Woojin replied that, at this point, he really _did_ have an idea, Chan was beyond words by then. Saying that Minho was good at giving head would be the understatement of the fucking century. Unfortunately for Chan, Minho knew this, and knew it well.

 

For a moment, he just let himself relish in the heady taste of Chan as he pressed his flattened tongue against the underside of his length, then he continued his ministrations. One hand reached underneath, playing with his testes and adding tenfold to the sensations he knew Chan would be feeling. At last, he got the reaction he’d been hoping for: an instinctive thrust that was enough to make him gag. Chan hadn’t been lying when he’d said that Minho liked that, and with the inch or so of extra length it felt even _better_ choking on his boyfriend’s cock than it did on Woojin’s. Loudly, loud enough that it could be heard even with the considerable muffling done by all that was filling his mouth, Minho let out a moan.

 

It seemed that the vibrations of that were a tipping point for Chan. He pulled Minho off, tugging him up roughly and moving him to sit on the bed beside them instead of kneeling on the floor. “Help me, Woojinnie?” he asked, gesturing to Minho’s tattered _‘Good Kitty’_ emblazoned shirt as he himself began working off the skintight shorts that, now he had a moment to focus on himself and not the other two men, were _killing_ Minho’s constrained cock.

 

“Of course,” Woojin agreed at once; he did as suggested, pulling the cropped t-shirt over Minho’s head as he ground up against Chan’s palm. After taking off the heels, he was trying to pull off the shorts, _trying_ being the operative word in that case. They were unzipped and a couple of inches down his hips, but he was too caught up in the feeling of Chan’s hands on him to be all that cooperative.

 

 _“Minho,”_ Chan said warningly, pushing him down against the bed by his hips. “Stay still for me or I leave your clothes on. What would you prefer, hm?” At this, Minho whined, but stilled enough for Chan to finish undressing him. He knew all too well from past experience that his boyfriend always followed through with threats.

 

Finally, he lay bare before them. Minho knew he was beautiful, was well aware of that fact, so he made no move to cover himself in any way as they stared at him in rapture. The only thing he now had on was the pair of slightly lopsided kitty ears sat atop his head. “You like?” he asked in a playful tone, batting his eyes at the both of them coquettishly.

 

“Chan, how are you still alive, man?” Woojin wondered out loud, shaking his head a little as if to clear it of fog. “Like,” he gestured at Minho, still smiling up at them, “how the _fuck?”_

 

“I ask myself the same question every time,” Chan admitted, starry-eyed despite the tension in the room, reaching to trace Minho’s lips with his thumb. Minho opened his mouth and sucked on the digit, pressing his teeth lightly against it before releasing it with a popping sound. “My pretty baby,” Chan said softly, gripping his boyfriend’s thighs and pulling him forward, closer to the edge of the bed. Minho loved it when Chan would just manhandle him into whichever position he desired. “Are you clean, darling?”

 

“Of course,” Minho replied, laughing that Chan even had to ask. “I knew what this outfit would result in even though I didn’t foresee the…” he looked over at Woojin, “ _addition_ to the scenario.”

 

“There’s my pretty kitten,” Chan praised, his words pooling heat in Minho’s stomach. He felt suddenly far less brazenly overconfident and far more needy. Wriggling on the bed, as much as he could with the hands still on his legs, he looked up at his lover imploringly. Chan seemed pleased by the reaction, kneeling down on the floor before him and biting at Minho’s thighs. Woojin seemed content to watch as Minho gasped and whined, lazily jerking himself off at the sight of them.

 

Minho propped himself up on shaky elbows and watched Chan at work, saw the pale expanse of his thighs gradually get covered in bitemarks and bruises. Chan sucked hickey upon hickey onto Minho’s skin possessively— he knew that despite indulging his lover’s fantasy and even enjoying it himself, Chan wouldn’t let Minho forget whose he ultimately was. It was torturous, Chan so near to where Minho wanted him yet not _quite_ , even though what he was currently doing felt amazing. Minho wanted _more_. If he demanded anything, Chan would happily prolong it for another half an hour. Minho had to beg and he knew it all too well.

 

“Cha- _ah_ -nnie,” he whimpered, breath catching in his throat as Chan deliberately bit down again just as he began to speak. “Please Channie _please_ I need you please please _please_.”

 

Hopefully that would be enough. Chan smiled. _It wasn’t_. Minho should have known that nothing came so easily when Chan was like this— he certainly wouldn’t be. “How can I give my baby what he needs if he won’t tell me?” Chan asked, cocky-little-shit mode in full force. Minho couldn’t even get mad about it; confident, demanding Chan was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

 

“I want your tongue in my ass, _please—_ was that specific enough for you?” Minho stated bluntly, not wanting to draw out his own torment any longer. He heard a gasp, and looked up to Woojin looking like he’d just won the lottery simply by getting to watch them. Minho loved that he was so into this, the weight of not just one but _two_ people’s desire focused upon him was the kind of high that nothing could compare to.

 

“Ever the poet, sweetheart,” Chan laughed. “You have such a pretty way with words, my love.”

 

“What more do you _want_ from me?” Minho complained. He was just about to do so some more, but then Chan began a trail of open mouthed kisses up his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to-

 

Chan stopped, his breath hot on Minho’s skin, fanning over his hole. “Ask one more time.”

 

“Oh for f-” Minho stopped, breathed in deep and remembered that in this case, he was not above sacrificing every last bit of dignity. “Please, Channie— your kitten will be good for you, he promises he’ll be good so _please,”_ he begged without abandon.

 

“Good kitten,” Chan praised him, and Minho felt every syllable breathed out against his sensitive skin. Chan had grown closer still— he couldn’t see from this angle, but he suspected that he might _finally_ be about to-

 

_Yes._

 

There it was, the first tentative touch. Chan wasn’t fooling anyone about being _shy_ about doing this, given how confident he was about it and how often he’d eaten Minho’s ass. He liked to drag it out, though, just the same: he’d begin slow and light, moving his tongue in almost-there touches that were never quite enough. This was no exception. Even though he’d started flicking his tongue intermittently around Minho’s rim, he kept pulling away to bite close by at his upper thighs once more, alternating in an excruciatingly teasing cycle. Whining, eyes hooded and hazy, Minho felt around half blindly on the bed next to him until he found Woojin’s hand, tugging it towards him until he shifted up the bed and let his fingers be pulled to Minho’s mouth.

 

“You wanna suck on my fingers, Minnie?” Woojin asked, his voice gravelly and raspy as if he hadn’t spoken for days. At this, Chan looked up and watched as Minho nodded eagerly, mouth falling open for Woojin’s middle and index fingers to push in.

 

“Give him a third, Woojinnie,” Chan instructed, running one of his own fingers around Minho’s entrance in teasing circles. “We know my baby likes his mouth nice and full, don’t we?”

 

As Woojin added a third finger, the movement of them starting to make obscene noises fall from Minho’s mouth, Chan finally licked fully over his rim, not just the light touches as before. Like the smug git he was, he did so _just_ so that Minho gagged loudly around Woojin’s thick fingers. His hands had to be twice the size of Minho’s own, so his mouth felt almost as full as when he was sucking dick. Knowing that Minho liked it, and with no cue to stop, Woojin kept up his ministrations, his other hand on his own cock, as Chan continued.

 

He was far too good at this for Minho’s wellbeing, able to make him a complete and utter mess in a matter of seconds with his tongue and the occasional gentle drag of his teeth. The fact that Chan himself enjoyed it too, not just as a tool to prep his boyfriend but genuinely finding enjoyment in it himself? That made him all the deadlier. Chan pulled back a little and spat against his skin. Minho felt the tip of his index finger against his entrance, smearing it around, not entering but pushing experimentally. _Teasing again_.

 

Mouth still full of Woojin’s fingers, Minho couldn’t even complain more than a muffled sort of whine. He wanted to flip him off, but knew nothing good would come of it. It was lucky he hadn’t done so, as seconds later he felt Chan’s mouth back on him, his hands spreading Minho’s cheeks further as he pushed in at last. His tongue fucked into him slowly at first but then increasingly faster, alternating between his mouth and his fingers as Minho moaned louder and louder. He had his boyfriend rimming him and one of their best friends finger-fucking his mouth— for someone who thrived on being the centre of attention, this was something like nirvana.

 

When Chan moved off as Minho drew close to the edge and offered Woojin a try, Minho was sure he’d died and gone to heaven. Just as he kissed differently, Woojin went about _this_ in an entirely different style, strong arms holding his thighs up and apart even more than Chan had. Minho was going to be feeling the stretch from that for the rest of the week, but given that he both hoped for and expected that his whole body would be aching by the end of the night, he really didn’t give a fuck. Perhaps figuring that Chan had done enough of it, Woojin didn’t bother with teasing him, licking and nipping and sucking like a man starved. It was almost too much for Minho to take, his hips pushing back against Woojin’s face desperately seeking more just the same. He was trying to jerk Chan off at the same time, but was so overwhelmed by Woojin that Chan had to put his hand over Minho’s and guide him.

 

Vaguely, Minho could pick out Chan saying something, something that made Woojin pull back. Dazed, he blinked a few times until his vision and mind focused sufficiently to half hear him repeat it, though he didn’t catch it all by far. “Mhm?” he prompted Chan to speak once more.

 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

 

“Ready for what?” Minho asked, the confusion in his voice making him sound deceptively innocent for a man who’d just- _well_. Whatever it was, he was probably down.

 

“Wow, you really did zone out there, huh?” Chan laughed fondly, leaning to cup Minho’s face with one hand and peck a kiss to his lips. “Look at me, darling.” Minho obliged, their eyes meeting. “I was asking if you wanted Woojinnie to fuck you, stretch you open for me— how does that sound, my love?”

 

Minho smiled, looking like the cat that’d got the cream. “That sounds _wonderful.”_

 

Chan grabbed a bottle from on top of the nightstand and handed it to their friend. It was clear that those two really _had_ planned for this to happen— Woojin didn’t seem the type to just leave lube out. Even though Woojin was clean, a detail that had made blowing him far more fun, he rolled on a condom after Chan made a comment about him being the only one that got to fuck his baby bare. Minho was glad of it — he’d have pointed it out himself if Chan hadn’t. Unprotected sex wasn’t something he’d ever felt comfortable doing before Chan, and he didn’t particularly want to do so with anyone else, even Woojin.

 

“What do you want, beautiful?” Chan asked, both him and Minho waiting as Woojin lubed up. “What kind of show is your Channie gonna get, hm?”

 

For a moment, Minho contemplated. To be honest, he wanted to climb Woojin like a tree. _And he could._ “Wanna ride him,” he decided, looking for Chan’s nod of pleased approval before he clambered into Woojin’s lap.

 

“Oh fuck,” Woojin said; he looked like he’d just won a hundred different lotteries all at the same time, which pleased Minho’s ego to no end. “You’re so fucking hot Min, how the fuck?”

 

The lube was kind of getting everywhere at this point, but he didn’t mind in the moment. He knelt with his back to Woojin, meeting Chan’s heated gaze as he let Woojin line himself up, the head of his dick pressed bluntly against Minho’s rim. Minho ground back against it slightly with a little sigh of satisfaction, reveling in the way Chan’s breath faltered at the sight. Woojin moaned softly beneath him.

 

“Go on, baby,” Chan prompted. “Show Woojinnie what the world is missing out on.  Show him how lucky I am.”

 

Minho pushed back, little by little, the tip breaching him at last and Woojin’s big hands finding his waist to steady him as he breathed in and out, adjusting. “Go on, Woojinnie,” he said after a short while, and let Woojin guide him slowly down, Minho whining and gasping all the way. It felt _weird_ , not bad at all but _strange_. He hadn’t had sex with anyone other than Chan in years, now, so someone else inside him felt foreign, almost. Woojin didn’t reach as deep, but stretched him slightly more, making Minho feel a different kind of full than he was usually used to.

 

“Feel good, my love?” Chan asked, seeming amused at the sight of Minho adjusting to Woojin. His hand was on his own dick, languidly stroking himself almost absentmindedly, his full attention on Minho. He got the feeling that he wasn’t trying to get off right then, but was rather biding his time. “Is my baby nice and full, huh?”

 

“Mmm,” Minho moaned, then mouthed so that Woojin couldn’t hear _“But you’re better.”_ Chan looked very pleased at that, though Minho suspected that he already knew. A minute or so passed, Woojin’s hands still on his waist as he shifted his hips and got used to the feeling.

 

“You good, Min?” Woojin checked in a slightly strained tone, his thumbs rubbing circles into the small of his back.

 

“Yeah just- just give me a second,” Minho replied, breathing heavily.

 

Woojin was remarkably patient, especially when Minho compared him to people (other than Chan, of course) that he’d slept with. So many of them were so overwhelmed with how he felt that they’d complain about him taking too long and just use him like a human fleshlight as soon as he was ready enough for them to move. With those men, nine point nine times out of ten they would leave him entirely unsatisfied when they passed out after orgasm. Woojin, in contrast, stayed still past all of that, waiting for Minho's cue. Sure, his hands were trembling against Minho’s skin from the effort of doing so, but he kept in control of himself until Minho finally began to move. He moved his own hands to rest over Woojin’s, encouraging him to help, and Woojin took the cue, lifting Minho up with ease and moving him back down to meet an upward thrust.

 

It felt _so_ good, not just to be fucked by Woojin but to have Chan watch as he took it, knowing that even as their friend took him he still belonged to Chan and Chan alone. Every drag of Woojin inside him was everything he could have hoped for, their sinfully attractive friend unfairly good at this, too, as he was at everything else in life. Minho could not for the life of him comprehend how Woojin was single, but he thanked his lucky stars that he was for now, as he’d have been deprived of _this_ otherwise. Woojin moaning in his ear as he fucked into him. Woojin biting his neck just enough not to mark. Woojin wrapping his rough hand around Minho’s dick and jerking him in time with their movements. _Chan_ , watching it all.

 

Woojin wasn’t the only participant by any means, their movements more a combination of Minho riding Woojin as he lifted and thrust in and out of him at an increasingly rapid pace. He loved that he didn’t have to do _all_ the work as some past lovers had expected him to just because he liked to ride his partners. At one particularly hard thrust, combined with him just _dropping_ him down onto his cock at the same time, Woojin brushed against Minho’s prostate from such an angle that he felt near to passing out. “Oh god oh _fuck_ oh fucking _fuck!”_ he garbled between a drawn out moan as he nearly came from just that.

 

“All alright there, Minnie?” Woojin checked during a brief pause, not seeming all that worried and sounding very pleased with himself.

 

“Fuck _off_ you’re so good at this and you know it, you asshole,” Minho panted. “No, fuck, I’m so close, fuck,” he gasped as Woojin started moving again. “Woojin fuck I’m gonna- I’m fucking, _ah!”_

 

He looked imploringly at Chan as the feeling kept building up and up, but all he did was ask “You can come twice tonight, kitten, can’t you?” with an expression of faux-concern.

 

It looked like he was going to— he couldn’t stop his impending orgasm now even if he tried, which he wasn’t planning on doing, and he knew Chan wouldn’t come until he’d made Minho do so first. With another upward snap of Woojin’s hips combined with a sharp flick of his wrist around Minho’s aching length, he spilled all over Woojin’s fist and his own stomach, collapsing bonelessly against him. “Mmsorry,” he murmured weakly. “Y-you, you didn’t,” he tried to say, trailing off as his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth to form words.

 

“There’s plenty of time for that, my darling,” Chan reassured him, moving over and physically lifting him up and off Woojin’s dick, slowly so that it didn’t hurt. He lay him down on the bed, grabbing tissues and handing a fistful of them to Woojin before starting to clean Minho’s stomach for him. “Woojinnie doesn’t mind.”

 

“Yeah, _trust me,_ Min,” Woojin added, wiping his fingers, pulling off the condom and tossing it along with the scrunched up tissue like a basketball shot into his bin. “I’m more than happy with how this is going.”

 

“Water, Woojin?” Chan asked, and Woojin handed over a sports bottle from his nightstand.

 

Gratefully, Minho sat up and swallowed some down before passing it back to Woojin to drink from. Shocking them both, he then reached out with both hands and started jerking the two of them off nonchalantly. “What?” he asked, looking up at them innocently. “Gotta keep you ready for me.”

 

“My insatiable baby,” Chan shook his head in wonder, tilting Minho’s head to kiss him. They made out at a leisurely pace, Minho’s hands still at work on both him and Woojin, as Minho recovered from the force of his orgasm. Chan, in contrast to their earlier intensity, went slowly about kissing him, tongue not swiping at Minho’s mouth until a minute or so in, gently nipping his lower lip to prompt them parting. After a while, he pulled back. “You’re gonna be the death of me, darling,” he sighed, tilting his head back with a moan as Minho sped up the movement of his hands.

 

Greedily, Minho kissed along the pale, inviting expanse of his boyfriend’s neck. Unlike Woojin on Minho’s skin, he didn’t hesitate to make a mark. “And you me, Channie,” he spoke against his jaw.

 

“Don’t suppose either of you have a single friend looking for exactly what you two have?” Woojin asked, voice breathy despite the joking question thanks to Minho’s multitasking.

 

Minho giggled. “We can ask around.” A fast recoverer, Minho was already half hard again. He looked up at Chan through his lashes, something he knew always drove him mad. “I’m stretched for you, Channie, just like you said,” he pointed out. Chan’s breath caught in his throat, like he couldn’t quite believe he’d just said that— he really should have expected it, given who he was dating. _“Aren’t you going to use your baby?”_ Minho asked, batting his eyes demurely as if he’d asked something entirely innocent.

 

Like an elastic band pulled too taut, the lighthearted atmosphere snapped in two, then dissipated into nothingness. Chan got like this sometimes, if Minho teased him enough, and he was pretty sure he may just have been lucky enough to do so. And there it was, Chan pushing him down into the mattress with a wide-eyed — and noticeably turned on — Woojin observing. Knelt there, ass in the air, Minho’s face was being pressed against Woojin’s sheets by Chan’s hand, fingers tangled in his hair and _gripping_. Happily, he leant his cheek into the soft fabric, knowing what came next and waiting in eager anticipation. Minho didn’t even need to look to see that he was hard again. He could feel it, feel himself dripping onto the sheet below him.

 

The lube bottle was still somewhere on the bed, and Minho felt Chan shift as he leant over to grab it. “My beautiful kitten,” he heard him coo, rubbing his cock against the cleft of Minho’s ass. “You love this, don’t you baby?”

 

“Yes,” Minho replied at once, resisting the urge to whine about Chan’s teasing movements. “Love it so much, Channie, _please.”_

 

“Always so loud for me,” Chan tutted, though not sounding particularly disapproving. He lined the tip of his dick up with Minho’s rim just as Woojin had, though this time it was to torture Minho, not to check that he was okay. When the man beneath him started mindlessly begging loud enough that others outside were liable to hear if he increased any more in volume, Chan spoke up over him. “Woojin, come here,” he told their friend. “He’ll wake up the whole street if his mouth is empty when I start fucking him.”

 

_Was this really happening?_

 

This, _this_ in particular was the one constant in all of Minho’s threesome dreams. Even with both of their openness, he’d been scared to ask for it, just the same. It was blissful, though that seemed an odd way to describe it, when he felt Chan’s hand in his hair pull him upward. When he saw Woojin in front of them. When, once more, he had his mouth filled entirely by their best friend’s cock, unable to make any noise other than a satisfied moan, humming around Woojin’s shaft.

 

_When, while Minho was distracted, Chan pushed in right to the hilt._

 

This was like nothing Minho had ever felt before, not in his entire lifetime. He was so, full, stuffed from both sides and it felt so ridiculously, criminally good. Chan bottomed out with a satisfied groan, hands splaying over his boyfriend’s hips as he did so. Minho felt the rings that he was still wearing, the metal digging slightly into his hip bones.

 

“Remember you can always tap on Woojinnie or me if you need to stop for a bit, baby,” Chan reminded him, moving to rest his hand on one of Minho’s cheeks. Minho realised that Chan could probably feel Woojin’s dick pressing against his baby’s mouth, and the thought sent sparks shooting through his system. He ground back eagerly against Chan, encouraging him to move, and jerked at the light retaliatory slap to one of his asscheeks.

 

Finally, Chan pulled out, nearly all the way save the very tip, and slid smoothly back in in one fluid motion that had Minho choking out a moan around Woojin’s cock. “Fuck, Minnie, you feel so good,” Woojin gasped, one of his hands joining Chan’s in Minho's hair, the strands being tugged from both sides as he was rocked between them. He hollowed his cheeks around him as best he could, rewarded by a harsher thrust forward from Woojin that pushed him back all the way onto Chan. It became a sequence of back and forth, Chan fucking into him and jolting Woojin’s dick deeper into Minho’s waiting mouth, Woojin unable to hold back an involuntary thrust back which restarted the cycle. It was overwhelming in the best kind of way, all Minho’s senses in overdrive as pleasure washed over him in great waves.

 

While at first Woojin had let him take the lead when it came to pacing, for the most part, Minho was soon so fucked out that he let his mouth just hang open laxly. The sound of Chan’s skin slapping against his own was growing louder by the minute, and all Minho could do was let himself be used. Still gripping his hair tightly, Woojin’s other hand helped steady his face as he fucked his mouth. Minho’s encouraging whimpers were enough to show he was far from averse to this. Precome and drool were pooling in his mouth, spilling from the sides whenever he took a break from swallowing around Woojin. The sounds Minho was making at this point were beyond obscene, the slick sound of Chan fucking him accompanied by the sound of him gagging whenever Woojin went deep enough.

 

It most likely made him a sinner to do so, there was no denying, but Minho couldn’t help but think that this must be heaven. If heaven felt anything other than as good as this then, to be honest, he didn’t think it was worth it.

 

The feeling of Chan deep inside him, filling him up, was something that Minho was, of course, accustomed to by now. They were, by all accounts, very sexually active as a couple, and pretty much always had been. Yet, despite losing count long ago of the number of times he had slept with his boyfriend, the feeling never grew old. It amazed him each and every time. Sure, he knew Chan’s body like the back of his own hand, but that just made sex _better_. It became a game to see if he could make a certain technique better, a chance to discover a new way to elicit a gasp, to make Chan moan just that little bit louder each time.

 

Minho was torn away from his mental tangent as Chan shifted angles, slightly yet deliberately. As he couldn’t help but moan over and over, Minho felt Woojin react to the vibrations. His hips were jerking with a far less regular rhythm; he was close, there was no denying it. Minho knew all too well the feeling of a man near close to coming from the work of his mouth.

 

He could hardly blame him. Minho had already come once, and with the way Chan was brushing against his prostate he wasn’t exactly aeons away from a second orgasm. Woojin had fucked him into the first one without coming himself, which was no small feat. Minho had no illusions about how good his ass felt wrapped around a cock— he’d had nothing but overwhelmingly positive feedback in that regard. The same could be said for his oral abilities. Really, it was a miracle Woojin hadn’t already come long ago.

 

Encouragingly, Minho looked up at Woojin heatedly, basking in the sight of his friend’s fucked out expression. He made a point to swallow around him more and more, even as he felt like blacking out from Chan-induced pleasure.

 

“Can I _-ah-_ can I come i-in, _fuck,”_ Woojin choked out, overwhelmed by Minho’s efforts. It was, nonetheless, obvious what he was asking to do.

 

Minho didn’t really mind, as long as jizz didn’t get in his hair. He pulled off Woojin’s dick, which took a moment or two seeing as Chan kept rocking him forwards and back onto it, a string of saliva following the motion. “Channie,” he croaked out, his voice gone to hell from the amount his throat had been fucked that night. He sounded just as wrecked as he was.

 

Chan slowed down, switching from drilling into him to a drawn out, aching pace as he answered. “Yes, baby?”

 

“Can Woojinnie come in my mouth?”

 

“That’s up to you, kitten,” Chan replied, still slowly fucking into him in that mind-addling sort of way. “What do _you_ want?”

 

Minho thought about it. “Yes,” he decided. “But you gotta fill me up too.” Chan’s hips bucked forward seemingly of their own accord at this, breaking the steady speed Chan had been taking him at. Above him, he saw Woojin’s jaw drop.

 

“You want us both to come in your mouth, darling?” Chan asked, voice cracking a little. “Fuck, that’s so h-”

 

“No,” Minho cut him off. “Want Channie to fill his baby all up,” he repeated. _“Not in my mouth.”_

 

“Fucking hell,” Chan gasped out. Though they tended to have sex condomless more often than not, and this was no exception, Minho was rarely in the mood for the mess that ensued after Chan came inside him. Usually, he’d come over his stomach or back after pulling out, or onto his waiting tongue. Minho had just made it clear, however, that he wanted to be filled with their release from both ends.

 

From the way Chan couldn’t seem to hold back a moan, Minho was pretty sure his boyfriend liked the idea. _“Come_ on then, Woojinnie,” he said with a smirk and a slightly stuttered moan as Chan started rocking into him once more. “Fuck Minnie’s mouth until you fill it up, won’t you?”

 

Chan had still taken him harder in the past, but there was a significant change from the pace Woojin had set before when his dick once more slipped past Minho’s lips. Minho looked up at him challengingly. He was not disappointed. “God, Minho, you’re so good,” Woojin cursed, holding Minho’s face as he fucked into his friend’s willing mouth without abandon. They both knew Minho would let him know if it was too much, so there was no holding back this time. “So good for us, Minho, so pretty.”

 

Minho moaned at the praise, hollowing his cheeks to make it even better, and Woojin lost control. He felt him shooting down his throat, Minho’s mouth making an obscene sound when he began to pull back, Woojin’s eyes losing focus and rolling back in his head as his orgasm hit forcefully. His release began to spill from Minho’s mouth as he deliberately let it hang open wide, come dribbling down in streaks of white against his tan skin. He wanted to look as messy as possible, something he most certainly achieved. Chan paused, pulling out to flip him over onto his back once Woojin had pulled fully away, sitting panting as he watched the couple continue.

 

This, Minho _loved_. From this angle, he could see Chan’s face as he re-entered him, could watch his expression change as he chased towards his own orgasm while fucking Minho into his own. Though being observed, they were in a world of their own now that it was just them involved. Chan reached down to Minho’s mouth, swiping up some of Woojin’s come off his chin with two fingers and pushing it past his lips. Minho swirled his tongue around the digits, licking them clean and then simply sucking on them because he wanted to. When he pulled his fingers out from his lover’s mouth, Chan moved that same hand down to start jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

 

At this point, Minho knew that he was far beyond coherency, garbling out pleas and moans in a jumble of words, curses mixed in at various points along the way as he gripped at Chan’s back, urging him deeper. He didn’t care about how little sense he was making, knowing that Chan loved him like this, anyway, loved knowing he could reduce Minho to nothing but pleasure. He was near again, all the senses in his body on edge and centering in his stomach, tangling together into _close, close, close_. Chan could tell— Minho saw the pleased look on his face as he went faster, tugging at Minho’s dick, thumbing the head and flicking his wrist and doing all he knew would send him over the edge.

 

To the melody of their combined moans and the percussive slapping of skin on skin, Minho saw stars, shooting onto his stomach as he came for the second time that night. Panting, spent and aching, he leant back against the sheets and let Chan chase his release, glad to see that he was close too as the overstimulation began to build. As Chan verged on the precipice of his own high, he pulled Minho into a messy kiss, gasping into his mouth as he finally came, hips moving a few more times before stilling at last. He stayed there for a moment, letting out spurts of release deep inside his lover's body, held in there until Chan slowly, carefully pulled out. Most of the come was still inside him, but he could feel some of it spilling out of him, his body full beyond capacity and leaking with each spasm of his stretched rim.

 

“So beautiful, aren’t you?” he heard Chan murmur, and he fluttered his eyes back open to watch Chan staring at him in reverence. “So pretty all painted like this.”

 

He had Chan’s come spilling from him, his own release smeared across his stomach and chest, and Woojin’s still spread a little on his face. Realising this, Minho shivered, sighing happily. There was time later to feel gross. Right now, he revelled in the knowledge that, as always, Chan had given him exactly what he wanted.

 

“Thank you, Channie,” he said, eyes falling shut again as he let himself bask in contentment. “I love you.”

 

“And I you, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! if you enjoyed, i have a chaptered ongoing minchan fic posted, and i post spoilers for all my wips on my twitter @woominchans, so hit me up there!! <33 kudos + comments are always very much appreciated!! 
> 
> -V


End file.
